The Canadian
by TheWillofaWriter
Summary: A canadian and his younger sister move to South park and learn of great adventures.


Adam sat there, staring sullenly out the window. They'd been driving four hours now, and Adam, with his laptop hooked up to the front of the car where the electrical socket is. Adam looked back down at the story he had been writing. He sighed and clicked away, opening a puzzle game his mom has downloaded for the trip. "Adam, what's wrong?" His mother asked, looking back for a moment. "It's just, I never wanted to leave Ottawa, ma. I had so many friends there." His mother sighed and said, "You'll find new friends in South Park, Adam." Adam just sighed and nodded, going back to the illogical puzzle game. He was interrupted by his younger sister yelling about how she was excited, her head flapping.

Adam got out of the car, stretching his short legs. He looked and saw what appeared to be some kids fighting in weird armor. His parents went to go put the things away, and Adam walked up to the two kids. "-elp, Help! I can't hold out much longer!" Adam turned and punched the blonde haired boy in the face. "Sweet." The boy in the elf ears remarked, high fiving Adam. "You want to play with us elves, new kid?" the elf asked, waving his hand for effect. Adam nodded. Adam followed after the boy. They came upon a green house, which the elf opened the door to. Adam walked in, where a young boy in an ushanka, a crown of thorns, and a red robe sat. "I suspect this is the new kid?" the boy asked, peering at Adam. "I suppose he is Canadian." The boy remarked. Adam nodded. Kyle let out a grunt and asked, "What is your name, new kid?" Adam thought for a minute. He took a gulp and said, "Adam." The kid nodded. "King Kyle." Was the kid, or Kyle's response. "What class do you prefer, Adam? Fighter, Rogue, Mage, or- Urgh… Jew?" Kyle grunted at the latter option. "Fighter." Adam replied, waving his hands about. Kyle nodded and soon Adam had a bandana and gloves on. Adam looked at the armor and grinned. "Now, I need to teach you how to fight, new kid. I have a sparring match for you, with our Level twelve melee instructor, Andrew. Grab a sword from the shop and come back to me." Kyle said, waving his hands for dramatic effect. Adam grabbed a sword form the vendor, placing two dollars on the counter.

'Stand your ground. Hold your sword level. When Andrew runs at you with his sword, block it. Then you can counter attack. Make sure you use the tip. Eight centimeters is as good as the entire edge of the sword, new kid." Kyle said, pointing out Andrew. Andrew ran at him with a yell, and Adam blocked, swinging at Andrews side. Andrew grinned, seeing he had caught on. "Now hit him as hard as you can."  
Adam ran at Andrew, swinging hard. He then jumped backwards. "Good! Now, use your special ability. As an elf, your ability is to hit the enemy with a golf ball and then smack them again." Kyle continued, watching Adam. Adam grabbed a golf club, placing down a golf ball. He swung andh it Andrew in the face. Adam ran at Andrew and hit him over the head, returning to his original position. At this point, Andrew was passed out. Kyle grinned. "Well, that was pretty simple."

Adam walked into the base of the humans, looking around. He saw a boy, who a fat boy in a wizard hat was calling "douchebag" came running at him. Adam prepared to fight. He hacked, clashed and hit. The boy was at half health. He blocked the boy's attack maneuver, slashing him in the face. It was his turn, and Adam grabbed his golf club. Placing down the golf ball, he hit it. It hit the boy in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Adam ran at him, hitting him over the head with his golf club. "Dammit, no! He beat douchebag!" the fat one yelled, running back. Adam walked into the tent, grabbing the stick. He handed it to Kyle, who grinned.

"Adam Nicholas Ruchert! Explain this mess, Mister!" His mother shouted. Adam winced. "You are grounded for two days, mister!" His mother yelled. Adam let out a sigh and sat down on his bed. He grabbed his laptop and surfed the web.


End file.
